American Dream
by courier-fucking-six
Summary: The story of one particular Enclave member after the events of Fallout 3. A girl who finds herself with more than enough reasons to hate the Lone Wanderer after her father's death. This is about her revenge. And the adventures she has after. This is a story that links New Vegas and Fallout 3 from the perspective of a character who isn't the Lone Wanderer.
1. Final Goodbye

**A/N:  
Hey! I know I haven't posted anything for AGES, and that I know I've only got the first chapter of another Fallout story I'm working on up too, but I promise that after the next few weeks, I'll be more consistent, as I've got ten weeks of summer break this year and nothing to fill them with.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy ****  
-**

[Capital Wasteland, 1:53am.]

I sit and stare at a pile of rocks in front of me, wind blowing through my hair, chilling me. I wrap my black coat tighter around me, and shiver. Stars glitter icily out of a pitch black sky, and a half-moon dusts everything slightly silver. In the darkness, I can just about make out the floodlights above the rock pile, broken and rusted where they sit, the last time they were used being two hundred years ago. These old lights are one of two markers left of what this place used to be. The other marker is the uncomfortably hard concrete slope I'm sat on the top of.

This is all that remains of my home, the place I grew up in.

During the first few weeks since this place was blown to pieces, I used to look for weak cracks in the rock pile. Places where, if placed in just the right way, I could tuck a mini nuke into the gap and blast these rocks out of the way, and get back in through the front door again. I soon gave up after realizing that, even if I did achieve that, all that would be left for me are rads and deep, unending darkness. After that fun realization, I spent my time here crying, raging, even plotting revenge. Now I just sit in front of the old entrance, silent and still as the stone in front of me, wrapped in an air of sadness, lost dreams, nostalgia, even regret.

I stand, and dust myself off, before picking up my bag and giving the entrance one last look, a look to say goodbye. There's nothing left for me here anymore, and it's been a month. I need to let go, move on.

And with these thoughts, I turn away and leave Raven Rock behind for good, without looking back.

It feels like I'm leaving part of myself behind.

[Rivet City, Muddy Rudder, 8:00am.]

I scan my eyes over the map on the Pip-Pad in front of me, planning my next move even though I have nowhere to go, nobody to try and contact. A week ago, both the relay station and the mobile crawler at Adam's Air Force Base were taken by the damned Brotherhood of Steel. They just can't seem to leave us alone.

It dawns on me that I have no safe place to go, at least not here in D.C. The only lead I have is a possible group out in Chicago, but it's so extremely tenuous that it's not enough for me to validate trekking out to Illinois alone. Besides, all I'd probably meet there is disappointment anyway.

I sigh, and tuck the Pip-Pad back into my bag and, taking a sip of the Nuka Cola in front of me, glance around the bar I'm sat in, tucked away in the corner alone. I see a man with black hair, wearing a leather jacket with a picture of a snake curled on the back of it over a blue vault suit, and resentment stirs deep within me as I'm reminded of seeing that outfit on someone else. I look away.

I swear, if I ever see that girl known as the Lone Wanderer again, I'm going to make sure she gets the bullet with her name on it for all the hell she and the Brotherhood have caused me. The Brotherhood…well, they'll get their own one day.

I sigh, finish my drink and stand. I have no plans, and everything is a mess, but one thing is clear.

I need to get out of here.


	2. Avenge For Revenge - Part 1

**Hey again! Here's the next chapter, which I think is the longest I've posted here on this site…anyway. With this chapter, there's going to be more hint to my main character's identity…or at least who her father is, if you piece it together with the info given in the last chapter.  
Also, she's claustrophobic, which I've done my best to show here. Also, the timeskips should happen less often after the next chapter or so.**

[Capital Wasteland, 10:23am]

It's so hot. I'm sat under the slightly overcast sky, the sun burning through the patches in the sky. Galaxy News Radio is playing from my Pip-Pad beside me, but the host, Three Dog, is starting to really irritate me. He's all "Lone Wanderer this" and "Lone Wanderer that." He's singing this girl's praises, but all I hear is how she ruined my life.

The Lone Wanderer, who destroyed my home.

The Lone Wanderer, who took away all I had.

The Lone Wanderer, who blew us all to pieces.

The Lone Wanderer, the girl who killed my father.

White hot rage fills me suddenly, coupled with grief, threatening to overwhelm me and make me cry, and I just about manage to hold it back, my eyes prickling. I turn the radio off, and the silence is almost as depressing as hearing about how the Lone Wanderer stopped some fight up at Canterbury Commons. Restlessness fills me as I stand, eyes scanning the barren wastes around me, and sling my bag over my shoulders. One thought enters my head, taking over my thoughts until I can almost hear my mind screaming the words, filling me with ice-cold purpose.

_Avenge my father._

And with that thought, I get the map up on my Pip-Pad and head on to Canterbury Commons, the last known location of the Lone Wanderer.

[Canterbury Commons, 1:12pm]

She's not here, and I'm not surprised by that. Her name and the reports on the radio tells me she's not the kind of girl who stays in one place for long. I tune into Galaxy News Radio again, but Three Dog has ceased his helpfulness for now.  
"…Disarmed the nasty nuke. Good job, 101!" Like anyone cares.

I look around as I turn the radio back off, at the small settlement in the ruins, and see someone stood not too far away, so I head on over.

"Hey." My voice is surprisingly level and calm. The man turns, and smiles at me. "Have you seen the girl from the vault? I…have a message for her." This isn't exactly a lie. I just don't mention that my message is a bullet.

"Oh, she left ages ago…Try Rivet City. I hear she goes there a lot." He tells me, and I nod.

"Okay. Thanks." I then turn and walk away, feeling rude for not saying goodbye.

But right now, I have more important things to worry about. A score to settle.

[Rivet City, 4:19pm.]

At this time, the marketplace is pretty busy as people look around before it closes, and I take a deep breath as I look over it, my heart starting to race. The fact that there's no windows doesn't help at all. I've never liked this place, and the past few times I've been here since Raven Rock fell, I've kept the visit as quick as possible. A little shakily, I step down into the marketplace, focusing on why I'm here, not where I am.

I see a stall selling weaponry and head on over, realizing I'm low on ammo for my plasma rifle. Since being forced out of my home, I've collected a lot of bottle caps, still not fully understanding their use as currency, but hey, if that's what it is out here, then so be it.

Amidst the guns on display, I spot a sniper rifle. It's not in the best condition but it still seems useable. I go over to the guy who seems to be running to the stall with a smile. He's watching me closely, probably to make sure I don't run off with anything. As if I'd add to my tense, agitated state by getting security on me.

"How much is that sniper?" I ask, gesturing over to the weapon.

"250 caps." I know I can get the price lower if I play my cards right. It's not even that well looked after. If I pull this off, I can get anywhere between fifty to one hundred caps off the price.

"But…But the condition isn't even that great…" I almost beg with my eyes, giving the man puppy dog eyes. "Maybe one-fifty instead?" It's a long shot, but worth the try. He gives me a long look before finally giving in, and I buy the gun and a few Microfusion cells for my plasma rifle. I have three bullets for the sniper that I found a while back, and long range is probably better off for what I have planned. As I sling my new weapon over my back, I act like I just remembered something.

"Oh hey, by the way, have you seen the girl from that vault? There's a message I really need to give to her." The man nods, and my heart races a little faster.

"The kid finally got let back into that place, she left a while ago. If you're quick, you might be able to catch up with her."

"Thanks!" I say brightly. "See you later!" I then rush out of there, my words a lie.

After I've avenged my father's death, I'm leaving D.C for good.

[Capital Wasteland, 8:56pm]

I could have sworn that damn vault is around here somewhere. I'm stood on top of a large hill, looking out over the ruins of some town. To the right, not that far off, I can see the hulking mass of Megaton. There's a flat surface a few feet below me, but nothing else. No helpful sign or vault doors. The sun is setting, and I'm just starting to wonder if I've missed her, missed my only chance to avenge my father, when a figure suddenly appears on the flat surface below me.

It's a girl with dark hair.

A girl in a blue jumpsuit, a laser pistol at her side.

It's her.


End file.
